Sueño de una noche de verano
by SabrinaLeStrange
Summary: Después de la muerte de Cedric, Cho chang no encuentra consuelo, pero todo ésto puede cambiar gracias a un pequeño boleto dorado y una despedida inesperada... -Adios Cedric- Este fic participa en el mini-reto interno: Cho Chang de La Sala comun Ravenclaw. Foro: Las cuatro Casas. ONE-SHOT. Enjoy


**A/N: No me puedo imaginar lo dificil que debe de ser perder un novio en la adolescencia de la manera en que Cho perdió a Cedric, ni quiero experimentarlo sinceramente, debe de ser algo sumamente traumatico, así que bueno por eso decidi darle algo así como un cierre. **

**Delcaimer: El maravilloso universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, no pretende obtener ningún fin lucrativo con ésta obra, más que entretenimiento mío y de uno que otro lector por ahi :) **

**Lo que procede: **Este fic participa en el mini-reto interno: Cho Chang de La Sala comun Ravenclaw. Foro: Las cuatro Casas

**Sueño de una Noche de Verano**

Su respiración agitada, y sus ojos cerrados batallando bajo el parpado, para cualquiera que observase esa escena sería obvio que la chica recostada en esa cama esta soñando, y era un sueño muy vivido; como todos los otros.

Sudor frío recorría la frente de Cho Chang, mientras su mente le jugaba otra mala pasada ese verano.

_Estaban en el baile de invierno, el lucía tan guapo arreglado con su túnica de gala, sentía el mármol de la recargadera de la escalera mientras bajaba lentamente a su encuentro, su respiración emocionada mientras veía la sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro y como una visión frente a ella, ahí estaba él, fornido, con sus rizos cayendo de forma despreocupada, sus hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas, y sus verdes ojos mirándola, como si no existiera otra chica en el planeta; solo ella. _

_Su voz ronca interrumpe sus pensamientos mientras se para frente a él—te vez hermosa—ella se sonrojó para él, sentía ese calor abarrotándose en sus mejillas, mientras se hacía fuertemente del brazo que le ofrecían; que raro, ahora el brazo se sentía ahí, no era como en otros sueños, por un momento era como si él estuviera ahí. _

_Cedric Diggory, la guiaba a la entrada del gran comedor, sin embargo no había nadie, y el ambiente era nebuloso, como si hubiesen puesto una de esas maquinas saca humo muggle, esperándolos en la entrada estaba un hombre encapuchado, vestido de blanco, Cedric le entregó un boleto dorado pequeño, Cho observó el intercambió silenciosamente, mientras la figura le decía algo a Cedric en un idioma que no entendía. _

_El volteó a verla, con esa esplendida sonrisa, y su mirada fija en ella, mientras que ella sentía como el tiempo se detenía, porque cada que veía esos ojos, el tiempo se detenía para ella. _

_-¿Cedric?—el chico la guiaba al son de un vals lento sobre la pista, con sus brazos envolviendo su cintura. El solo la pegó más contra su cuerpo y la beso lentamente en los labios, ella sentía ese beso, por merlín que lo sentía hasta la medula—Te extraño—dijo ella, mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios y una lagrima corría por su mejilla. _

_-Shhh, shhh—él la abrazó mientras ella seguía derramando lagrimas—pues extrañame—dijo el mientras seguían bailando y ella recargaba su rostro en su pecho. _

_-Te quiero—soltó la Ravenclaw. _

_-Pues quiéreme, y cada vez que me pienses envíame luz y déjame ir—dijo el apuesto joven con una sonrisa un poco contorsionada por el dolor implícito en aquellas palabras. _

_-No puedo—_

_-Claro que puedes—él le besó la mano y caminaba a la entrada del gran comedor mientras volteaba para despedirse, moviendo un poco su mano—lo siento me dieron poco tiempo para despedirme, Te quiero Cho—dijo él mientras le enviaba en su dirección algo parecido a una pluma blanca. _

_Ella la tomaba entre sus manos—No te vayas—dijo ella a la nada. _

Cho Chan se despertó cayendo fuertemente en el suelo, gritando el nombre de ese que se fue y no volvería, abrió su mano izquierda, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ahí descansando en su mano estaba una pluma blanca.

-Adiós Cedric—


End file.
